Defiling an Angel
by blackm00n5
Summary: Sam walks in on Dean and Cas, awkwardness ensues. Cliche, I know. Destiel!


**A/N OKAY So I haven't died! My newest Fandom is Supernatural, and in the course of a little less than a month I'm halfway through the fifth season, lol. Of course, I ship Destiel because of the intense-ness and the epic eye-sexing. It's just the cutest thing ever! And kinda hot, lol.**

**So, it's just your cliched 'Sam-catches-Dean-with-Cas-and-awkwardness-ensues' fic, but hey, I just wanted to embarrass everyone! **

**A Sabriel cameo, beeteedubs! I thought it'd be cute to throw it in.**

**Y'know, I was wondering if anyone bothers to read these besides me...Ok, just to let me know, if you review mention finding nemo! -is lame-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, otherwise Dean and Cas would be sleeping together and Jo and Ellen wouldn't be gone.**

Dean chuckled to himself. Cas' hair was musses, half matted with sweat, half sticking up from being pulled. His face was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Blue eyes were darkened, looking at Dean half lidded and glazed over with raw want. Those perfect lips were red and swollen from fierce kisses.

All in all, he looked thoroughly sexed.

Dean smirked, they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

He leaned down to nip and suck at the junction where neck met shoulder as he felt lithe arms wrap around his shoulders. One hand held tightly onto the angel's bicep, his other trailing feather light touches on a lightly protruding hipbone, Castiel's trousers hanging just a tad too low. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back against the wall.

Cas trailed his hands up to grip and weave through soft hair. He pulled the hunter up so their lips could meet in a desperate, needy kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed and had they cared enough to think, they'd be amazed God hadn't smote them because the noised being ripped from them were positively unholy. Random syllables fell from Castiel's swollen lips, barely coherent but so obviously asking for '_More, oh Dean, more!_' He felt Dean smirk against him but couldn't bring himself to care how wanton he must seem. All he cared about was how on fire he was and how the hunter was the only one who could ignite it.

"What do you want? Tell me." Dean murmured huskily, nipping at Cas' earlobe. A low whine came from the back of the angel's throat, his hands gripping tightly at Dean's shoulder's as if they were the only thing holding him to reality.

"Need...need you in me! Oh, Dean!" he panted out and the way he said his name, that needy tone, it sent electric shocks straight to Dean's already aching groin.

"Castiel..." the hunter groaned, forcing their mouths together again and his hands working at the smaller man's belt.

Dean bit at Cas' full lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Cas bucked up against Dean and the hunter groaned into his mouth.

And suddenly, they heard the front door to Bobby's place slam open.

"Hey, Dean, I nee-" Sam's voice hit their ears and both half naked men snapped their heads to look in the doorway.

Sam's face was fixed in a mix of shock and embarrassment. Dean could feel his ears heat up and turn red as Sam pointed behind him and failed to say something. He turned on his heel and walked stiffly into Bobby's living room. Biting the inside of his cheek, Dean grabbed his shirt to put back on and flattened out his epic case of sex hair.

He shuffled almost shyly into the living room. Sam didn't look up from his hands, his face still contorted in shock and red from embarrassment. Dean coughed awkwardly, sitting opposite his brother. They both remained silent for what felt like hours.

"How long?" Sam finally asked. Dean swallowed nervously and shifted in his seat.

"uh...'bout three months. Maybe a little less." he answered. Sam looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't accept it or something? Cause, Dean, you know that as long as you guys are happy, I'm cool, right?" Dean sighed, not really one for emotional discussions.

"I don't know, okay? I just didn't want to tell anyone." he ran a hand through his hair and refused to meet his little brother's gaze. The silence stretched on a few minutes, neither hunter knowing what to say.

"But you are happy? And you're not just screwing around with him? Because I don't think he's do this with you unless he actually-" Sam began before Dean went to look at him angrily.

"You think I'm using him?" he demanded, Sam put his hands up defensively.

"You've just never been one for relationships, okay?" He replied, still defensive.

Cas walked into the room, staring at the floor. He was pristine and, had he not seen them, Sam never would have known he had been about ready to cum in his pants just minutes before. Sam watched in near amazement as Dean nodded when Cas looked at him questioningly. Castiel sat down shyly next to the elder Winchester, unsure if he was too close. Dean slipped his hand into Cas' and a soft smile pulled just barely across the angel's face. Sam didn't think he was meant to notice so he pretended not to.

"Well, I'm, uhm...I'm sorry for interrupting." Sam scratched the back of his head, a bit unsure.

"Please don't apologize. After all, I did walk in on you and Gabriel." Cas said.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth started working with no sound coming out. His face had flushed red and Dean couldn't help but laugh when he caught the smirk on his angel's face.

**A/N YAY I hope it's in character, but hey, first fic! I was thinking of doing a Sequel where Dean walks in on Gabriel and Sam, but depends on what you guys think. Constructive criticism is, of course, always welcome, and flames shall be used to make s'mores. Lots of Love, guys 3**


End file.
